The Capitol Games
by AlexMichele
Summary: Set a few months after the war is over, things are slowly returning to normal when Katniss and Peeta are thrown into mentoring a bunch of Capitol children. I'm going to set it as AU just to be on the safe side.
1. A Little Sense of Normal

**Chapter one: A Little Sense of Normal**

The sun shines through the window on my face. I lay in my bed, eyes closed, thankful that my nightmare didn't leave me screaming myself awake. The sunshine brings warmth and peace as do the arms around me and the breath that tickles my ear. He knows I'm awake.

"Morning Katniss," Peeta whispers kissing my neck. I open my eyes to find his blue ones penetrating my gray ones.

"Morning Peeta," I reply with a smile. We lay there a while longer entangled and attached to one another until Haymitch comes bursting into my room.

"Katniss! Katniss! Peeta's gone…" he stops mid-sentence seeing my head poke above Peeta's shoulder. I sigh; leave it to Haymitch to ruin the moment.

"Well," he pauses. Neither Peeta nor I make any effort to detangle ourselves. "Good morning, nice to see you didn't kill each other in your sleep," he says.

"I slept better than I have in a while," Peeta says, his blue eyes finding my face again. Come to think of it, it wasn't the nightmare that woke me up.

"It's nearly ten, get up before anyone else comes looking," Haymitch says before he closes the door behind him leaving us alone again.

"I don't want to," I say. For once, I'm comfortable and happy.

"I don't want you to either," Peeta's lips find mine. For a moment, I'm afraid. It's our first kiss since the second Hunger Games, I don't want him to hurt me, and I think he senses that because this is a gentle kiss. I know we both feel something different than before. Peeta is the first to pull away. For a moment, we just simply look at one another before I pull my head closer to him resting it on his chest and closing my eyes.

"Come on you two! Up!" Haymitch pounds on my door. I feel Peeta release the sigh that I was thinking of. He hugs me closer to him for a moment and then moves to release my grip so he can roll over and sit up.

"I'm not interested in getting in trouble," he says looking down upon me.

"I don't really care. This is my house after all." I roll over onto my back. I had been comfortable wrapped up in his arms. I want nothing more than to lay here with him all day now that he is almost finally mine again. Sometimes he has moment where he'll try to kill me if I'm close enough, but the more time goes on, the less often it happens.

"Katniss?" he asks looking at me.

"I'm okay," I reply sitting up. I kiss his cheek and plant my feet on the ground moving to get up. Peeta doesn't move. I look and see the confusion, anger, and hurt in his eyes that signal he's about to have an attack. 6

"Haymitch!" I yell. If this is another one of his attacks I am in a rather dangerous position seeing as though my exits are closest to Peeta. Haymitch must have heard the slight panic in my voice because he's in the room faster than I can take a single step away from the bed. Since Peeta hasn't moved, Haymitch isn't currently constraining him.

"Go on downstairs. Grease Sae's got breakfast waiting," he says as he positions himself between Peeta and me. I feel dejected as I make my way to the table in the kitchen.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Greasy Sae asks as she places a plate of bacon in front of me.

"No, he just sat there," I say. I look at my bacon. I'm not really hungry yet. It sat there for another ten minutes before Peeta and Haymitch came down the stairs. I want to jump up from my chair and hug him, but I know I have to refrain from doing so unless he makes the first move. He still has a confused look on his face, but the hurt and anger is gone.

"I think I'm okay," he says seeing me. Apparently I must look worried. "Gale isn't going to take you away. Real or not real?" Peeta asks. I hate that he still has to ask questions like this. He knows Gale isn't going to take me away from him, but his attacks are what cause the confusion and suspicion even though his heart tells him otherwise. I sigh before I answer.

"Not real Peeta," I reply. Gale certainly loves me as more than a friend, but he knows that I don't return his feelings. "Gale told me once that he could never compete with you for me," I say.

"So, no District 2 for you then?" Peeta asks a smile playing on his lips.

"District 12 has always and will always be my home. You know that," I reply. A smile emerges on his face as he kisses the top of my head and sits down beside me taking my hand under the table. Greasy Sae places bacon in front of him and Haymitch as well.

~HG~HG~HG~

Peeta has returned to himself and the two of us, hand in hand, walk to the meadow. It's slowly turning from its black ash of destruction, to a new, pretty green of rebirth. District 12 is being rebuilt in some places, but few people have even touched the Seam.

"I miss my family," Peeta says as we approach the old bakery.

"I miss my sister," I reply squeezing his hand. "My mom good as abandoned me."

"She's only a few Districts away though. District 4 right?"

"Yes. They have a better medical practice there. She fits in better there. She can lose herself in her work as part of grieving for Prim."

"I can understand that. If I tried to go back into baking though, it wouldn't help me," Peeta kicks at a rock as we continue to pass through the Seam.

"Maybe not now, but I think you should go back into baking. That's your talent, you shouldn't give up on it forever," I say remembering how excited Prim would get when I'd take her to the bakery to see his amazing work. I think I miss her more than anything else in the world.

"What about you Katniss? What are you going to do?" he asks. We stopped in front of the Hawthorne's old house. _What am I going to do?_ I wonder. I could easily go back to hunting, but honestly, it wouldn't be the same without Gale. I have no pressure to be "The Mockingjay" anymore. I realize that my life is going to be pretty boring when Peeta's voice cuts through my thoughts.

"You could help out at the new school with the music classes, or you could be a gardener, you're good with plants. Since medicines in your genes somewhere you could grow and sell herbal medicine," he says listing off his ideas. Though they all might work, the second one sounds the best and I'll at least consider the third.

"I like your second and third idea, but I don't sing for anyone. Let's move on," I say realizing we're still standing in front of Gale's old house.

"Would you sing for me?" he asks as we continue walking.

"I might," I smile.

"I'll hold you to that," he replies. We go on in silence, passing the Hob and several other places I used to know but now can't remember.

"Can we go in the woods?" I ask after we've stopped at my old house. The woods, the lake, my hunting spot, that's where I want to be. I wonder if I can find my old bow. Maybe it's still in the tree where Gale and I used to leave our things.

"You sure you want to be alone in the woods with me?" Peeta asks. He has a point, I don't want him to have an attack again where he could hurt me, but I easily counter him.

"I know these woods in my sleep. I could easily lose you if I need to." I reply. To let him know I mean it, I lean over and kiss his cheek before moving in front of him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"If you're sure about it," he replies with a smile wrapping his arm around my waist and resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm sure," I say closing the distance between our lips. Like earlier, Peeta's the first to pull away. I had no intention to. This kiss is different from any one we've ever had. It holds every unspoken word and thoughts we've never shared, and feelings that have been buried way too long. It's with this kiss that I realize how over Gale I am, and how much I need to move on because he isn't coming back, and he won't ever steal my heart away from Peeta. Our foreheads are still touching as we stand there in each other's arms. I can see that Peeta has something he's debating upon saying.

"What is it?" I ask my hands playing in his hair. He sighs and decides to tell me.

"I love you Katniss," I let his words sink in for half a second and then without thinking I reply,

"I love you too Peeta," and I mean it. I do love him with my entire being. He smiles, but I don't know if he's entirely convinced that it isn't an act anymore. If that kiss didn't do it then I don't know what will. I hug him, my head resting just under his chin as his rests his head on mine.

"So, still want to explore the woods?" he asks. At this point, I'd love to go home, the two of us, and be where I can have help should I need it, should he have an attack.

"We can go now," I reply reluctantly. I move away and take only his hand.

The fence that once surrounded District 12 is still broken in this area. Once we're in the woods, it doesn't take me long to locate the tree in which my bow is still located. I pick it up. It's not the same as my District 13 bow, but it's got a familiar feel to it.

"I want to show you the lake," I say stringing an arrow and shooting the first squirrel I see. I can tell Peeta's a little nervous about this because it brings back memories of our first Hunger Games. I don't take his hand again and he follows me at a distance. He doesn't want to hurt me either. I hear the lake before I see it, and then smell it next. The air here is cooler and I feel the moisture on my skin. I turn to see how Peeta reacts. I can tell this is new to him, but for me, this is old, familiar, and something I've really missed over the last two years.

We finally reach the lake where I set my weapon and squirrel against a tree and discard my shoes. Peeta is still standing where he stopped, about five yards from me. Hands in the air to show I'm defenseless I slowly approach him.

"It's okay Peeta," I say. "I don't believe you'll hurt me, you've done well so far,"

"I hate this," he says, "I hate how I have to be so careful around you. I hate knowing that you'll do something so innocent that might trigger an attack," he replies calmly.

"I don't like it much either. I can honestly say I appreciate the old you that really loved me while I pretended I liked you. It's not an act anymore though. Ask…" I trail off. Ask Finnick, or Commander Boggs, or Cinna, or Gale, or Prim, but he can't ask them. Four of the five of them are dead because of me, while the other, I'm so mad at that he might as well be dead.

"I believe you Katniss," he says seeing me fall short trying to think of someone. "I think you're forgetting I could ask Haymitch. I have asked Haymitch. He told me you were a wreck when you found out what Snow had done to me, said they had to sedate you more than once," he closes the few feet between us taking my hands in his.

"I'm glad you finally figured it out," he says. We stand there in silence watching each other's faces until Peeta turns me lose and walks toward the water's edge. He takes off his shoes and throws them in the direction where mine are. He sits down on the bank and allows the water to wash over his feet. I stand there looking on not wanting to interrupt how happy this moment makes me feel.

"Are you coming?" he asks his eyes scanning the opposite bank. I walk over and sit beside him and the water meets my feet too. I put my hands out beside me and Peeta places his closest hand over mine.

We sit here for a long time, not moving, not talking, just enjoying each other's presence. I feel my arms go numb after a while and I am the first to move. I scoot closer to him and cautiously rest my head on his shoulder. He repositions himself and wraps his arm around me.

~HG~HG~HG~

It's dark when Peeta shakes me awake.

"Katniss," he says. "Katniss, come on, we should probably head back now," he helps me to my feet as I yawn and stretch. It is so dark that it takes me a minute to find our shoes, my bow, and the squirrel I shot earlier. I know these woods inside and out so finding my way out won't be a problem. It's helping Peeta find his way out that's going to be the problem.

"Peeta?" I ask moving toward the sound of his breath.

"I'm right here," he says just before I bump into him.

"Do you trust yourself to stay close on the way out? I can get us out of here," I say. He's hesitant in his answer. This worries me.

"I'll do what I can. I don't know. I don't want to hurt you,"

"Try. It'll be okay," I reply taking his hand. Slowly we start our way home. My eyes finally adjust. I know the moment we get home I plan to crash. We're almost to the fence when Peeta's hand tightens in mine.

"Peeta?" I pause to ask. My heart starts to race because he's gripping my hand so tightly that I'll never get away.

"Look," he says calmly. I follow the general direction of his finger. There are people patrolling the fence area. They remind me of Peacekeepers, but they can't be. They were all banned from the Districts when we won the war.

"Let go," I whisper. "I can't feel my hand," he loosens his grip. I sigh on the inside, thankful that this was not an attack.

"Sorry," he says. "Who are they though? Is it safe to let them see us?" Peeta asks. I suddenly remember I'm armed and I have a squirrel, which won't look good if they do see us.

"Don't move," I say. Silently, I find my hiding tree where I stash my bow and the squirrel before returning to Peeta.

"Are you okay?" I ask when he takes my hand again.

"Yeah," he replies pulling me closer. I'm not sure it's safe to try to go back past them or not. I only know the woods that are around District 12's Seam. We could follow the fence around District 12, but I don't know where another entrance is nor do I know how damaged the fence on the other side is.

"We could try to sneak past?" Peeta suggests.

"There aren't any buildings here to hide us anymore," I reply. It's things like this that I miss the most. Even still, I can't believe it's all gone.

"Maybe we can just wait until they're gone?" I suggest. I get the feeling that he doesn't like this idea much. I don't blame him. I admit I don't like it either. We wait and are trying to think of a better idea when we hear arguments.

"What are you doing in my Seam?" a rough voice calls out.

"We're waiting for traitors to come through here," one of the Peacekeepers replies.

"Get out of here before I call the Capitol. Peacekeepers are banned from the Districts," the first voice says. I know I know the voice. The name of the person slips my mind.

"You can't call the Capitol. Only the Victor's houses have phones."

"I happen to be friends with our dearest Mockingjay. She's home right now. I can just go over and borrow her phone." The Peacekeepers seem to believe him, as they don't argue further. They retreat across the vast empty Seam to a plane that now comes into view. When they are gone, the guy calls out to us.

"Katniss, Peeta! What the hell are you thinking?!" he yells. Peeta and I look at one another before we slowly step forward. As we approach the man, I am able to tell that it is Darius. The same Darius that Gale had been jealous of that day in the Hob.

"We didn't do anything wrong," I say, "we just wanted a day to ourselves."

"Haymitch has set the whole District looking for you two," Darius says. "I think he thought that Peeta had an attack, killed you and then took off. District's 11 and 13 are on alert for him."

"He didn't have to do that," I reply sadly, knowing the repercussions of the situation. Peeta drops my hand and takes off running through the Seam. I assume he too is upset about the news.

"Peeta!" I call. But he doesn't turn around.

"Why would you say that in front of him?" I ask angrily. I could hit him.

"I didn't know he'd react like this," Darius says, but I'm already on my way after Peeta.

He has a good head start on me, but once we reach town, he manages to evade me.

"Peeta! Please ! Come back!" I yell through the streets trying not to get upset and cry. "Peeta!" I was coming close to tears and fear of not finding him when suddenly I am caught by Greasy Sae.

"Did he hurt you this time?" she asks once I quit struggling.

"No," I choke out. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. We saw him run past us, Haymitch went after him. What happened if he didn't hurt you? Come on, lets get you inside." After I calm down and sit on the couch in my living room Greasy Sae asks me what happened again.

"We went into the woods, sat by the lake, feel asleep, on the way back into the District we ran into Peacekeepers that Darius scared off," I say.

"Peacekeepers? In the Districts?"

"Yeah, Darius threatned that since he knows me he would just come right over and call the Capitol if they didn't leave they said they were looking for Traitors," I tell her. A worried look crosses her face as she too wonders why there were Peacekeepers in District 12. We sit in silence until we hear Peeta and Haymitch return. This time, I immediately jump up and fling myself into Peeta's arms.

"Its okay Katniss," he replies startled.

"No. Its not. You two are lucky Darius went looking for you in the open," Haymitch says. "Peacekeepers are apparently notified any time someone leaves any of the Districts by foot. We may have won the war, but the new President isnt happy about the decision of using Capitol children for a final Hunger Games. Ran into Effie Trinket earlier today. The President wants to meet the both of you later this week," he goes on.

"Who is the new President?" I ask.

"Shes not revealing herself to the Districts until she has everything thing set up. She had Snow's notes as well as Coin's notes to go over and through and shes apparently making a lot of changes of her own."

"What kind of changes?" Peeta asks before I can.

"Not quite sure. Effie didn't say much," I'm sure Effie told him more than he's telling us, however this doesn't bother me as much as it normally does because I know we'll find out for ourselves from a more trustworthy source soon. I'm still standing wrapped in Peeta's arms when Greasy Sae sighs reminding us she's still there.

"I'll be back for breakfast in the morning." We watch as she leaves my house. It isnt until I yawn that Haymitch mumbles something about unattended vodka on his kitchen table and something about Peeta needing to find his own bed tonight, that he too leaves my house. Even though we're standing, I find myself falling asleep in Peeta's arms.

"Come on Katniss, time for bed," he says pushing me away a little so I can walk up the stairs on my own. I stumble into my room, trip over my feet and fall luckily, on my bed. Peeta chuckles at me as he sits on my bed beside where I have climbed up.

He tucks me under the covers and kisses my forehead.

"Ignore Haymitch's last comment. Stay with me?" I ask. He smiles.

"I plan to. My house is so boring and lifeless, full of things that hurt to remember," He gets up, "I'll be back. Just want to make sure all the lights are out," he leaves the room. I sit up and prop myself up against my pillows reflecting over the recent events. Peacekeepers who track the woods, new President, I'd forgotten about the Capitol Hunger Games, and then Peeta who's still so fragile.

"All out," he announces as he enters the room turning out the lights and blindly crossing to my bed. Once he climbs in and allows me to snuggle against him, I ask his opinions.

"Why did you run away when Darius told us Districts 11 and 13 were also looking for us?" This is the first thing I want to know.

"I couldn't handle it. I told you earlier I hate what Snow did to me as much as you do. I wish things were different. I hate how it affects not only you, but our entire District as well as the District's closest to us. They have to be on guard from my attacks too even though you're the only one I was designed to kill,"

"But yet, you love me, and I love you, and your heart's feelings are the only ones that matter," I smile.

"Yes, I love you Katniss. I honestly have liked you for a long time, so it wasn't too much of an act on my part. Hey…" he trails off. He places his hand on my stomach. "Whats the story for why we don't have a kid?" he asks. I smile a little.

"I had a miscarage after the rebel's kidnapped me because I was so upset no one would tell me where you were or where I was and I was distraught and refused any aid they offered."

"Oh. Okay. I guess that makes sense. Good thing to know," he replies.

"I never thought about it after a while," I reply. It was true. After I'd told the people in District 8 before they were bombed, it didn't really matter to me. He moves his hand from my stomach and wraps his arm back around my waist pulling my closer to him.

"I hate that you have to deal with this too, but even when you're trying to kill me I'm still here for you and I love you." I tilt my head up and gently press my lips against his.

"Goodnight Katniss," he chuckles as he returns the kiss.

"Goodnight Peeta," I smile and then rest my head against his shoulder closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Nothing Ever Changes

**Chapter two: Nothing Ever Changes**

This morning, I was awaken by the crash of thunder. It had been another nightmareless night.

"It's okay Katniss," Peeta chuckles as I jump, "I've been awake since the storm started," he tells me before I can ask. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself close to him. I'm almost asleep again when Greasy Sae knocks on my door.

"If you're awake, I'm here now. I'm about to start making breakfast," she says as she open the door and pops her head inside. "Haymitch told me to tell you that you're not to leave the Village today. He doesn't want any trouble arising and if you need something from town he or I will go get it for you."

"I'm not going anywhere other than right here," I mumble happily into Peeta's chest. Peeta smiles and kisses the top of my head tightning his arms around me.

"Well you'll have to get out of bed eventually Miss Everdeen," Greasy Sae says with a smile and then turns and leaves my room.

Later that day, I did have to leave my bed and Peeta's warm arms. Haymitch wouldn't let us alone otherwise. We sit in the living room now watching the bland television and talking together when there is a knock on my front door. It can't be Greasy Sae because she knows she can just walk right in, and it isn't Haymitch because he's already here. I causiously get up and answer the door. I sigh as it reveals Effie Trinket.

"Katniss!" she exclaims upon seeing me.

"Hey Effie," I try to act happy to see her, but in all honesty, I'm not. I could care less about seeing her. I invite her in out of the rain and she follows me to the livingroom.

"Hey Effie," Peeta says cheerfully. The boy could be an actor. I know he's not any more interested in her than I am, but the way he pretends baffles me.

"Peeta! Haymitch!" she exclaims, "This is good; I have the three of you together already without even trying," she sits down in the chair next to Haymitch while I take my place back in the floor against Peeta's knees and he resumes playing with my hair.

"How can we help you?" I ask.

"Did Haymitch here tell you both that the new President wants to meet with you later this week?" she asks.

"That's about all we were told," I answer. Effie looks over at Haymitch which only confirm my suspicions from yesterday that we weren't told everything he knew. Effie sighs.

"Were you told about the Capitol Hunger Games?" she asks.

"We were told they were going to happen," Peeta answers.

"Haymitch, why didn't you tell them anything?" Effie is rather irritated.

"They were in enough trouble last night as it was. Didn't need to worry them further," he says. Effie shakes her head and then turns back to Peeta and me.

"Plutarch Heavensbee is in charge of the Games again. You got to know him, you know that's what he enjoys. The way he wants to work things, is to do a reaping a little earlier than normal, test the twenty four tributes and assign them one of the orginal twelve Districts. Once assigned a District, they'll be sent to that District where they'll live with the Victors who will be their mentors," she pauses watching our reactions.

This is not good news. I am far from happy. I don't want to mentor Capitol children; I don't want to see Capitol children. They bring back the upfront horror of memories of Prim's death and that hurts more than anything. Peeta and Haymitch will be much better mentors than I will. I don't care if "District 12's" Capitol tributes die or not. In fact, I prefer they do.

"The President wants to meet with you tomorrow and she'll decide on the day of the reaping," Effie says.

"Will you tell us who the President is?" I ask. Effie looks at Haymitch with a glare.

"She doesn't want you to know until you see her." I sigh. I don't like not knowing things.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning at nine. You'd better be ready." She doesn't waste her time in leaving Peeta, Haymitch, and me alone again.

As hard as I try to be angry at Haymitch, I can't stay that way. I don't like him by any means, but I don't hate him either. Sometimes, I wonder if he likes making my life difficult.

"Are you doing to help us mentor them or are you going to leave us to our own devices?" Peeta asks before I calm down enough to ask for myself.

"Well, since you either can't keep your hands off of or want to murder your girlfriend there, I think I have to help you." Peeta takes his comment as the intended insult as do I, but I'm the one who speaks up about it.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I say harsher than I mean to. I feel Peeta's hands stiffin in my hair. I can tell he's hurt by this comment worse than Haymitch's comment.

"You may as well be. You even sleep together!" I open my mouth to defend this, but quickly close it again realizing that I can't counter that. It's not that I don't want to be Peeta's girlfriend. I want that almost as much as I want Prim back. It's just that Peeta hasn't really asked me to be, and so it's not official.

"The fact of you being or not being my girlfriend is irrelivant to the question I asked," Peeta says. I can tell by the sound of his voice he's upset. "We just need to know how we plan to mentor two Capitol children and keep them alive," My first reaction is to say that we can't, and that I don't care if they live or die. I might tell Peeta this later, but to say it in front of Haymitch would only cause an argument that I'm not willing to have.

"Well," Haymitch begins, "right now, it doesn't matter. You'll have to wait and meet the President and see which two we end up with. If they're anything like you two then we have a chance, if they're not, we don't." I roll my eyes. Maybe Peeta is the better mentor out of the three of us.

For a while, we all sit in silence. Peeta isnt really playing with my hair anymore. I can't wait for Haymitch to leave so that I can talk to Peeta in private.

~HG~HG~HG~

We all had dinner together, Peeta, Haymitch, Greasy Sae, and I. There was tension at the table without a doubt. As soon as it was over though Haymitch didn't waste any time in leaving, and when she was done Greasy Sae didn't waste her time cleaning up and leaving either.

"I'm going home," Peeta announces when its just the two of us. He looks at me expectantly.

"You're not coming back tonight?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I might," he says, and then before I can reply, he walks out of my house too.

~HG~HG~HG~

There isn't any way I can sleep tonight. After being rejected I turn off all the lights, and make my way to my bed alone. It's a lot colder without him here. I can't help but wonder how he feels. I hope he does come back tonight; I want a chance to explain what I meant by what I said.

Somewhere between getting warm and wishing Peeta would come back, I find myself asleep. Dreaming peacefully of a life that doesn't exist. A life where we won the war and all the people who meant the most to me are still here. It slowly turns into a nightmare. Each one of them, Prim, Cinna, and Finnick, among others, come up to me, thank me for being in their life, and then slit their throats and I can't do anything to stop them from dying. Right there. In front of me.

Once all of them are gone, and I'm surrounded by their dead bodies, Gale comes up to me. He tells me that he has never been my friend, he has never loved me, everything I once knew is meaningless. He doesn't slit his throat, but he just dissapears out of thin air leaving me hurt and wounded further by his words.

Then Peeta shows up. He stands in front of me. He looks down upon me as I have now collapsed to the ground curled up in the fetal position, sobbing. Before he can say anything at all to me, I start screaming. Screaming to drown out anything that he might say that will break me further. But his voice breaks through my consience anyways.

"Katniss?" it says, "Katniss. Katniss, you're okay. I'm right here." I open my eyes and my ears hear screams that pierce the night air like one of my arrows. The real Peeta is here, in my bed, holding me. It takes me a minute for me to realize that I heard my own screams because suddenly Haymitch bursts into my room turning the light on, blinding me.

"You're okay, I've got you. Nothing is going to hurt you," Peeta continues to tell me as he strokes my hair and holds me close. His shirt is ruined from my tears. I cant help but to continue to sob.

"What happened?" Haymitch asks.

"Another nightmare I'm sure," Peeta replys.

"So you didn't attack her?"

"I've been in here for only a few minutes more than you have. No. I didn't attack her." Peeta says angered by Haymitch's question. Haymitch stands there until I stop shaking with sobs. Peeta continues to stroke my hair, hold me, ossasionally kiss the top of my head, and tell me that it was just a dream and everything is going to be okay because he's here and won't leave me. I'm not sure when Haymitch leaves, but I know he does sometime after he turns the light out of our faces.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Peeta asks after a while.

"No," I mumble.

"That bad?" I nod my head. I'm almost glad that Peeta in my nightmare didn't get the chance to tell me whatever it was he was going to say.

"I'm sorry," I say nestling my head against his chest.

"Katniss, go back to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning before Effie gets here," he replies.

"Stay with me this time?" I ask.

"I don't want to go anywhere else," he says, "goodnight."


	3. Meet the Districts

**Chapter three: Meet the Districts**

"I don't care that you were up half the night, but its eight o clock. You have an hour before Effie will be here reminding you that we have a "tight tight schedule that we must stick to," Haymitch comes into my room and says. His attempts at mocking Effie Trinktet in the way that District 12's kids usually do sounds a lot funnier than I'm sure it was meant.

Peeta rolls over on his back, arms still holding me tightly which then ends up with me half on top of him. I open one of my eyes to look up at him. His eyes are such a very pretty blue.

"Morning," he says kissing my nose.

"Morning," I reply with a smile closing my eye and just simply enjoying being close to him.

"I'm serious you two. I want you up and ready to go so she doesn't complain," Haymitch says. I sigh.

"Go away. We'll be ready," I reply, wishing I could throw my pillow at him. In order to do that though it would mean that I would have to roll over and reach for it and it really isn't worth it.

"Get up and I will," he replies. I change my mind. Maybe throwing the pillow is worth it. I reluctantly roll over away from Peeta to grab the pillow but he seemed to have been reading my mind and he takes my pillow before I can grab it.

"There isnt any need to make anyone else upset Katniss," he says when I glare at him. He's smiling though; I know for now, its okay.

After we've both gotten up, showered, and gotten ready for the day proving that we aren't going to go back to sleep as much as I know I want to, Haymitch leaves and goes to his own house to get ready, leaving Peeta and I with some of Greasy Sae's warm breakfast.

"So, now that he's finally gone, if you want to talk to me about yesterday I'm listining," Peeta says. I know he's still really upset and hurt about my comment. I don't blame him though. I feel bad for even saying it.

"I meant what I said, but I didn't mean it in the way that I said it," I tell him, "I realize that this probably isnt very fair to you, because I don't know if you'll remember it or not, but when you proposed to me in the Capitol for the sake of our act, someone told me that it had to have been really hard for you to do that. They told me that though you probably wanted to marry me, you didn't want it to be like that. You wanted it to be real." He nods his head.

"They didn't really mess with that memory much. They just made me forget that I love you," he says.

"Well, I believe that that's really how you felt, and if it is, then I want this to be right. I didn't mean that I don't want to be your girlfriend. I do, and I realize now that I love you and it isn't an act, I really mean that, but it needs to be done right." I look down at the table because I can't even bare to look at him.

"Right, as in, you want me to officially ask you to be my girlfriend?" he asks. I nod my head. I hear the smile behind his sigh.

I look up and see him shake his head, but he's smiling, so I'm not really sure what's going through his mind. He gets up and walks around the table and sits in the chair beside me.

"Will you stop being rediculous and be my girlfriend then?" he asks. This brings a smile to my face. I don't really put much thought behind my actions before I lean over and kiss him. We're still in the middle of kissing when Haymitch walks in, Effie Trinket traling behind him.

"We cant be late, we have a tight tight schedule that we must follow and I don't want to deal with what happens if we're…" Effie stops when she sees us. Her words and their entrance made us jump apart.

"Worked out the whole "not his girlfriend" deal now have we?" Haymitch smiles mocking me. I feel my face grow hot and match the shade of Peeta and Effie's faces.

"I'll be outside. Two minutes," Effie says as she turns around and walks out.

"If you're all done getting it out of your systems, go get your things and lets go," Haymitch says. I could hit him. I should have thrown my pillow at him this morning. I'm almost positive that he enjoys making my life difficult.

Once we're in the hovercraft leaving 12 heading for the Capitol, Effie starts going over her to-do list.

"We're supposed to be at the Justice Building at ten fifteen which is only about fifteen minutes after we arrive in the Capitol," she states. I'm looking out the window only half paying attention to her when Peeta's hand finds mine. I look at him and smile. I know that no matter what happens, everything is going to be okay.

"Katniss, are you even listining to me?" Effie says bringing me out of my own mind.

"Yes, I'm listining. You're just telling us what we have to do once we get to the Capitol. Justice Building at ten fifteen, meeting with one of the officials who are going to show and explain to us the rebuilding of each District after the war at ten thirty, break for lunch around noon, meet the President at one." I recite showing her that I have been paying attention to what she's said, but not focusing on the details. She sighs. Theres nothing more she can do.

When we reach the Capitol, my heart starts to race. I'm suddenly more nervous than I have been in a long time. I squeeze Peeta's hand. He seems to understand my feelings because he squeezes back.

"Welcome, I'm Madeline. You must be the District 12 Victors," a small but bright and springy little girl says as we enter the Justice Building. "If you'll follow me this way I'll take you into the conference room where your meeting will start," she says. In looks, the girl cant be any older than Peeta and I who are just over eighteen, but the way she talks, the way she acts, maybe she's just short for her age.

We enter the conference room where on the larger two walls, there are four maps, and on the smaller two walls there are only three. I look closer, under each map are lables. Each map is one of the thirteen Districts and then the Capitol it's self.

"Good morning," Commander Paylor greets us. She smiles when she sees Peeta and I holding hands. "Most of you know who I am. I'm afraid that it's only you Peeta, who doesn't," she says, "I'm Commander Paylor. Hunger Games 66 Victor from District 8." Peeta's eyes light up. His hand tightens in mine before he lets go completely and walks out of the room. I shoot a worried glance at Haymitch who swiftly takes off after him.

"You probably shouldn't have said that. I think he remembers watching your video," I say sadly.

"That bothers him?" Paylor asks.

"It's a long and complicated story, but yes, it bothers him," I say, "Can we go on without him? I can fill him in later when he's calmed down," Paylor is confused, but doesn't make any comments.

"I can fill Haymitch in myself while you and Peeta are with the President,"

"No, Haymitch will need to go with them there too," Effie speaks up. She understands about Peeta's hijacking, she knows he's not better.

"Well, then, we'll have to wait for them to come back. I don't know that you'll be able to explain everything correctly Katniss," she says, "Have a seat then. I can tell you a little." She gestures to the table in the center of the room.

"I'm sure you can see that on the walls are maps of each of the Districts as well as the Capitol its self. This is how they keep track of what goes on in each one." I look around. I can see in the District 2 map that the mountain never fully recovered from our attack. District 8 looks better than when I left it. District 12 is still in the works of rebuilding, and District 13 still looks like it always has. Destroyed. No attempts at rebuilding. Though we know that isn't the case, everything there is under ground.

"They're satalite maps. They show what goes on in each District in real time," Paylor says.

"Can I look at them better?" I ask.

"If you want. I can try to answer any questions that you might have," she says.

District 1. I'm not really sure what they're good for other than I know that they're one of the Districts that Career Tributes come from.

"What does District 1 do?" I ask.

"They're good for making jewlery and other valuable items similar to that," Paylor says. I guess I can see that. Theres a small looking mine, but mostly its just a normal city. I move my eyes to District 2. I can see that they've rebuilt their town since we were there, but the entrances to the Mountain we closed off haven't been reopened.

District 3 is still flourishing as it always has with the making of their electronics. I wonder if Beetee reurned there or stayed in 13. District 4. It almost hurts to look at knowing that that's where my mother is. Even though I'm upset with her doesn't mean I don't love and miss her. They look fine to me.

District's 5 and 6 don't look harmed much either. They seem to be doing just fine. The electricity in the Districts is still working and transportation seems to be running just fine.

I can see District 7's lumber plants and the trees that surround the District. A lot of those trees died in the war, but there are still enough standing that I'm sure District 7's productivity is still running at least. District 8 looks a lot like District 12 looks right now. Slowly rebuilding from the bombing and attacks from the Capitol. I can see that a few of their major fabric and textile factories look like they're up and running again. Seeing District 8 makes me sad too. I cant help but think of the poor innocent people who lost their lives there that day simply because the Capitol was run by mean and foul people.

District 9's steel factories were never really touched, but apparently the city was bombed pretty heavily. I can see that they're having to rebuild everything there too.

District 10's fields were hevily destroyed. I can see where they had fields full of grass where they kept the livestock. I can see where there used to be barns and chicken coops that exist no longer. I wonder how they're dealing with that. I wonder how many animal's survied whatever happened there.

District 11 is another one it hurts to look at. I can't help but remember Rue, sweet sweet Rue, as I see remaining trees. Some of the ones on the outskirts of 11 were destroyed simply because of the heavy bombing that happened in 12 that fateful day. Lastly, District 13 looks the same as it always has. Bare, empty, but I can tell, now that I've been and lived there, where the entrance to the underground world is.

"Are you alright? You've been silent a while," Paylor asks me. Seeing these maps, and how destroyed the Districts were during the war that I was a major part of hurts.

"I'm okay," I tell her. The only one who would understand my pain is Haymitch. Not even Peeta would be able to understand me. Not this time. Peeta and Haymitch haven't returned yet. I'm a little worried. I don't stay worried for long because about a minute after I wonder where they are, they walk back in the room.

"Sorry about that Commander," Peeta says like the gentleman he is. I can see Effie looks pretty wary about being close to him now, as if he'd attack her. It's me who should be causious, but it's me who loves him so dearly I don't know how to stay away.

"Can I explain to you what you're supposed to know now?" Paylor asks, "Kanitss has already seen the maps of the Districts," she points to the walls. Peeta looks at them now.

"I cant make any promises Commander," he says, "you're welcome to go on."

"Alright then, if you'll look to this first map," Paylor begins, "these are satalite maps that show the Districts in real time. This one is District 1. Katniss asked me what they do here. They make jewlery and other valuable items alike," she looks at Peeta. Of course, he's paying close attention.

"As you can see, they weren't too badly messed up from the war. There were a few places around here…" she points at some dark region that I over looked,"they turned on one another, but for the most part District 1 was on rebel side.

"District 2 however never made an attempt to try to reopen the entrances into the rock. I'm sure you both remember the distruction there and realize how valuble turing the tide in 2 helped win the war."

"I wasn't healed completely then, but I think I do remember that. It was Gale's idea right?" Peeta asks. Gale and his ideas. Prim. I hate how everything reminds me of how much I'm mad at him and how much I miss my sister.

"Yes. It was," I said sadly. Anything that was ruined is either Gale's fault or mine.

"He's rather bright. I heard he's moved to 2. Been a huge help in picking up the pieces of what you guys destroyed," Paylor mentions.

"Can we not talk about Gale?" I ask bitterly. "It's a sore topic for me,"

"No problem. We can move on to District 3. District 3, like 1, attacked one another until they were all on the rebel side. As you can see, there wasn't much damage done, and in the six months that its been since the war ended, they've rebuilt and regrouped faster than anyone else has."

"What about Beetee?" I look more at Haymitch for this one.

"He's back in 3," Haymitch says after it was apparent Paylor didn't know what I was talking about.

"Annie went back to 4 right?" I ask. Haymitch answers this too.

"Yes she did. But let Paylor explain what happened in 4 and then I'll tell you.

"District 4, like 1 and 3, wasn't too harmed and mostly attacked one another until they heard about the capture of Annie. Finnick wasn't the only one who was protective of her. When they realized they way she changed so drastically after becoming a Victor for their District, there isnt a single person who would do anything for her. They finally banned together and joined us." District 4 was touchy too because it made me miss my mom.

"Now that you know that," Haymitch begins, "your mom writes every now and then. She says Annie may not live long after she has her baby. Finding out she was pregnant to begin with has been hard on her since Finnick never returned," First, I know my mom writes I just can't bring myself to read her letters. Second, I now feel really bad, and the images of Finnick's head leaving his body are enough to bring tears to my eyes.

"Its okay Kantniss. You wouldn't have been able to save him," Peeta says as he touches my arm gently. He understands this. He was there, he saw the same images that I'm seeing now. I want nothing more than to curl up in Peeta's lap and cry. This war has caused so much pain and suffering that seems to collapse on me all at once.

"I'm sorry," Paylor says, "I never really realized exactly how hard this is for you. The President just wanted to make sure you were informed on the restoration process of Panem. She'll explain more why when you meet her later," Paylor says really sincerely and theres a hint that she really does feel bad about upsetting me.

"It's okay," I say wiping my eyes, "Districts 2, 4, and 11 have some painful memories associated with them," I explain.

"I'll try not to upset you when we get to talking about 11 then," Paylor says. I don't know that it will work, but I let her move on.

"Moving on to Districts 5 and 6, they were on our side from the moment that they heard about the first rebellion in 8. As you can see the only damage that was done was what the Capitol did, but they didn't do anything too bad since 5 and 6 control most of Panem's electricity and transportation. The Capitol wasn't going to cut off everything. The Districts cut off a good majority of the Capitol supply, however 5 and 6 were both worried about being obliterated that they only cut back on the supply that the Capitol had instead of cutting theem off enterly.

"District 7, as many of you can see here..." she moves to the District 7 map, "Many of their trees didn't survive when they were bombed. There are enough to get them through until their most recent trees grow, but they may never catch back up to where they were because trees take a very long time to grow and mature."

"Sorry to interrupt commander, but is there any way we can be done soon?" Peeta asks. This surprises us all a bit. He's usually the most patient person in the world.

"I'm sorry, I just can't concentrate," he explains.

"There are only two more Districts to get through because you know the state of District 12, you were in District 13 not long ago and if you look District 8 is in almost the same condition as 12." Paylor says.

"I know. It's just more than I care to know. Bottom line is that all the Districts had some degree of distruction that can be seen from these maps." Peeta says.

"It's only eleven forty-three There's still seventeen more minutes before they'll come get us for lunch," Effie interjects.

"Two more Districts Peeta," Haymitch says as I place my hand over top his hand that hasn't left my arm to say the same thing as the others.

"Sorry, we can go on. It was just a question," he says. Paylor studies his face for a minute before nodding her head and moving on.

"District 9 doesn't have to rebuild their factories because the factories were located on the outskirts and the Capitol knew that bombing the steel plants would take out all of District 9 as well as half of District 8 and 10. As you can see the center city of 9 was bombed and people took refuge in the factories. Until their city is rebuilt they'll stay in the factories and they won't be able to use them as factories.

"District 10, as you can see, had their fields burned down and most of the animals that they worked with were killed. District 10 is another District that may never be able to fully recover. Entire species of some animals they had will never be seen again." This shouldn't have shocked me as much as it did. Didn't they have more than one place where a species was kept? I looked at the map again closer. Of course they had more than one place, but it was more than one place that was destroyed.

"I'll try not to upset you Katniss. I'm not entirely sure what will trigger it, but as you can see District 11 wasn't hurt that badly unlike some of the previous Districts. Their main resource is their crops. If you can see, part of the bombings of fields in 10 also spread to the trees in 11. Then when they tried to wipe out District 12, it spread to the trees as well." Paylor looked at me. I admire her for actually caring enough to try not to hurt my feelings, but the trees in District 11 remind me of Rue and my face reflects sadness anyways. She doesn't ask why.

"I know this was long and hard to hear and get through, but it had to be done. Is there any thing you want to say or ask?"

I can't think of anything I want to ask Paylor but I do have some questions for the President. I want to know the changes she's making. I want to be sure that the Capitol Games will be the last and that Panem is going to change for the better. I understood Coin wasn't going to do any good change and that's why I killed her instead. I knew Snow was going to die but in the end I knew it couldn't be me who did it.

There is a silence in which I simply take Peeta's hand in mine and hold it. I can feel him relax to my touch and didn't realize he was stressing out.

"I think we're done Commander," Haymitch says.

"It's almost time to move on anyways," Effie adds. I wonder exactly what she's doing here anyways. Why didn't she busy herself with Madeline?

"Some things never change," Haymitch mutters hearing my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: <strong>If you've looked at any of my other stories you know I'm a HUGE Harry Potter nerd and this is the first non Harry Potter story I have written. I really hope that I do this some justice because I am NO good with formal writing using a first person perspective unless its about myself which this is not. This chapter, I kinda feel as though its redundant and repetitive and long and boring and I dragged it out because lets face it who cares about district 5? its not important to the story line. BUT. I care about district 5 because its just the way my brain works with organization skills. The Districts that Susanne Collins doesnt tell us in the book (Districts 1,5, 6 and 9)I had a fellow friend of mine help me look up online where she did mention them so what those districts do IS cannon. And just so we all know though I think I just made that obvious I am not Susanne Collins. These are her characters and places and I'm just simply playing with them. :) Please Please Please tell me what you think (especially of this chapter)


	4. The President

**Chapter Four: The President**

Madeline knocks at the door.

"It's time for lunch if you're done Commander," she says. Paylor looks at us, I nod my head. I'm done. I'm ready to move on so I can talk to Peeta and then the President. There are just some things I want to know and I'm done waiting.

"I'm done," Paylor says turning her focus to Madeline.

"If you'll all follow me down to the café, you can go ahead and take your time eating," she says. For some reason, I think she and Effie would be great friends. When we get to the café, I tug on Peeta's hand trying to linger outside a little.

"We'll be right here so you can watch us, but we'll join you in a miniute," I say to Haymitch. He's skeptical about leaving Peeta alone with me, because he could be potentially dangerous, but I'm pretty sure, in the last two years, danger is just another word that has applied its self to every aspect of my life.

"Whats up Katniss?" he asks.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that alright?" I ask. I tried not to sound like a brat, but the look on his face tells me I've done just that. "I'm sorry," I say as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How are you feeling about all of this?" I ask looking up at him. He finally decides to encircle me in his arms and we lean up against the wall.

"I don't know. This is all hard and new to me. I should probably care more than I do. People had their entire Districts and lives destroyed because of us," he says leaning his forehead against mine.

"I know. It's more my fault than it is yours. I let them use me in 13 to do what they wanted to do. If I had just been more resistant, maybe we could have avoided some of the lives that were lost," I say.

"Its not entirely your fault. The Capitol wanted the war as much as the Districts did. There would have been lives lost anyways after our move with the berries. Though there may not have been as many lives lost. If one of us had died in there. Then everything would be okay."

"But we didn't die. We couldn't kill each other," I smile, "I couldn't let you die because then I'd never be able to do this," I lean up and kiss him, moving my hands from his waist to his neck. I feel him smile against my lips as he kisses me back.

"Do you two ever get tired of that?" Haymitch comes around the corner and interupts us.

"I don't think that's possible," I say moving away from Peeta a little bit.

"Well, try to remember where you're at," Haymitch says. I look around and see Effie, Paylor, and Madeline at a table intently watching us. They turn their gazes away as we look their direction.

"I don't care," Peeta says suddenly.

"You're not yourself," Haymitch mumbles.

"I am myself. I know what I'm doing, I'm not hurting her am I? The war changed everyone, and I'm included in that. I don't care," he says again. Haymitch and I both are a little astounded at him. He's not himself. This is not Peeta Melark; but it is Peeta Melark.

"I don't care either," I whisper. I know Haymitch heard me because he throws his hands up in the air and walks away. We're not meeting the President for another several hours and I'm not currently hungry. Peeta turns his gaze back to me and rests his forehead against mine again.

"I just want answers," he says, "I want to know what's going to happen to our future. Are we even going to have a future together Katniss?" he asks.

"I'd like to think we will. Even if we're not together, I don't think I can imagine my life without you. I want to know answers too. I care about the Districts because they are people's homes just as much as 12 is our home, but I'll probably never go to any of them without reason to, and I won't live in any of them that's for sure. Chances are they'd be like District 13 which was so unfamiliar that I couldn't even try to call it home." I say.

"I just feel like we're still living in a nightmare that at this rate we'll never wake up from. Just once in my life I'd like to have some since of normality," his eyes can't even meet mine anymore and I think he's about to cry.

"We won't ever wake up from the nightmares that haunt us Peeta," I say comfortingly. "One day, things will be normal again but they wont be the normal that we knew before the war, they'll be a new normal."

"I never got to say goodbye to my parents and brothers," he whispers. I know. I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to my mother, Prim, or Gale that day either, but I was at least privleged enough to see them again and have the chance to say goodbye to them. Prim knew I loved her even though I can't remember when the last time I'd told her that was.

"You and Haymitch are the only things I have left, and if this new President takes you from me, I don't know what I'm going to do," he says. I see it. The first tear falls from his eyes.

"Please don't cry Peeta. I think the world has realized how hard it's going to be to separate us. If they manage to do that I think they know the consequenses of what happens when they do," I bring one of my hands forward and wipe away the tear that's on its way down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I don't know what brought this on," he says.

"I do. This isn't easy for either of us. I know that your memory still isn't that great because they took the things you loved and they twisted them around so you'd remember them as something they're not. The memories you do have though are ones that you'll never be able to have again. They're something that are going to hurt to be reflected on but we can't forget them," I kiss his cheek this time, "I love you and nothing else should matter." I nestle my head in the nape of his neck as he holds me closer and I feel him break into sobs as he burries his face in my hair.

~HG~HG~HG~

Peeta finally relaxed enough to have lunch and tour the Capitol's reconstruction with everyone. Even the Capitol, which had been pretty wrecked from what I remember, had to start almost all over.

Together hand in hand, arm in arm, Peeta and I walk quietly behind Effie, Paylor, and Madeline, but in front of Haymitch.

"This brings back too many memories," I say as I lean into Peeta more.

"I have to agree with you," Paylor says. We pass the strip of buildings where we were when Commander Boggs had his legs blown off. Memories hurt. I don't think my heart can sink any lower. Its when we approach the President's manor to go in and meet the new President that my heart does sink lower. It takes all my effort not to break down in tears from the memories of Prim. The memories of how the Mockingjay lost everything that mattered in bombs that were the result of her former best friend. I can't help but to stop and burry my face in Peeta's neck just so I don't have to see this again, but its too late. I see her. Her untucked shirt as she rushes into help the children who were going to die anyways. Her face as she hears me scream her name seconds before she takes her last breath. I do start sobbing.

"Katniss?" I don't know who touches me, Paylor or Effie but either way it's comforting at the same time as its not. I miss my mother. I miss Prim. This whole war was my fault.

"It's okay Katniss," Peeta whispers as he holds me.

"What's wrong?" I hear Effie ask.

"Memories.," Paylor answers, "Can you carry her? We need to go on, and it doesn't look like she's going to be able to get through this area," I don't want to be carried, but Paylor's right. I can't move forward. Peeta pushes me away enough so that he can get his arms under my legs and he lifts me up like I weigh nothing. I immediately burry my face in his neck again.

"You're going to have to calm down before we get in there," Peeta whispers. I know this. It's not like I won't try, but this is probably the most painful memory I have. I suddenly can't wait to get back to 12.

I feel Peeta begin to walk up a stair case, and someone holds the door open so that he can carry me through the entry. I've stopped sobbing by now, but I'm sure my face is red, puffy, and very tear stained. My eyes have been closed since I stopped sobbing and I am more than perfectly content to fall asleep right here in Peeta's arms.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Paylor askes me. Suddenly I'm embarrassed for my behavior.

"I don't know," I mumble.

"Can I put you down? I don't mind carrying you, but first, its not that safe in here, and second you'll want to meet the President independently." Peeta says. Reluctantly, I allow him to put me down.

"There's a bathroom over here if you want to wash your face," Madeline says, pointing to the left.

Wash my face? It seems odd to me because in District 12 we grew up just dealing with a tear stained, red eyed face. This isnt District 12 though, it's the Capitol, and I have to look presentable for the President. This thought pangs my heart too, as it reminds me of Cinna. I wonder if Venia, Flavius, and Octavia are around somewhere. I feel tears threatining to fall again as I think of the lives of people who I trusted that are no longer in existance.

I make my way to the bathroom. I see Effie hesitantly decide not to follow me. I think she cares more than she lets on. This hasn't turned out to be a good day at all. I never really properly grieved for these people. I moved on with a bland daily routine back in 12, and then things between Peeta and I gradually straightened themselves out over our bonding of nightmares.

In the bathroom, I see my face. I look awful. It's a bright red and the grey eyes that I normally have are darker than normal. Its obvious that I'm upset. There's a towel hanging on the rack so I reach over and use it to wipe my face. I contemplate escaping but I remember how Effie almost followed me and decide that I'll have to go back out there.

I take my time watching the splotches on my face dissapear and my eyes turn back to their orginal color.

Its been at least twenty minutes and it's Paylor who comes after me not Effie.

"Are you alright? You look better," she says. If I tell myself the truth, I'm not alright but I reply to her with a yes and follow her out of the bathroom.

"You going to be okay?" Peeta asks as he pulls me into a hug and the kisses the top of my head. I'm happy that he asked if I'm going to be okay, because that I can honestly say yes to.

"If we're all done, the President is waiting," Madeline says.

Maybe she and Effie are long lost sisters or something. They're so much alike.

We follow her up to the office where we wait just outside the door for Madeline to tell us we can go in. Once we're allowed to file into the office the President stands to great us. My heart stops when I see who it is and I immediately glance at Peeta. He's not reacting, maybe this is a good thing. I notice Haymitch watching Peeta carefully too.

"Good afternoon," The President smiles at us. Lyme. Hunger Games 63 survivor from District 2. Rebel Commander from the war. This is our new President. I take a second to think about it and then decide that I can't complain too much, she was a rebel commander, so she has to make changes for the better right?

"Afternoon…" Peeta trails off. He's such a gentleman.

"You are more than welcome to continue calling me Commander," she says, "everone else still does,"

"Careful Commander, he's not completely better yet," Haymitch says. She looks at him before nodding her head. I feel the irritation radiate off of Peeta. I know he hates that everyone has to be on guard for fear of attack. I hate it too.

"Right, well, I'm Commander Lyme. I know that you remember who I am Katniss, but I was warned to be careful what I say so I'll let you fill Peeta in yourself," she says.

"Hello again Commander," I say unenthusiastically. I want to know that she's going to bring positive change to Panem. I think she might, being a Hunger Games Victor and the woman who lead the rebellion in District 2, but I can't trust anyone anymore.

"Hello Katniss," she smiles, "I'm sure you've been waiting to hear what I'm going to do taking over running Panem, so have a seat and we'll get started." Once we sit down I reach over for Peeta's hand. He places his hand on my leg and I settle for interwining my fingers in his.

"The first thing I'd like to start with is the assasination of President Coin. Maybe that was for the best, maybe it wasn't. The people of District 13 aren't exactly the happy with the fact that you shot and killed her. However, I think I know your intentions and I talked it over with the right people and we're going to let you get off with it this time," she says looking directly at me.

"Second, I want you all to know that I'm doing the best I can with helping each of the Districts recover. I know I haven't done much in 12 yet, but I wanted to have the chance to talk to you before I did anything there. I'm sure Paylor told you of the distruction of each of the Districts and how bad off they are. Have you been told of my idea for a Hunger Games with Capitol Children?" she asks. Peeta and I nod out heads.

"Well, yes, I would like to continue Coin's idea to have one final Hunger Games with children of the Capitol people. Those in the Capitol have already been told that this is going to happen and we're almost done getting all the names of all the children. This is just so that the people of the Capitol can appreciate the fact that they're from the Capitol and they can experience the horrors that the Districts faced each year for the last 75 years. They should also consider themselves lucky because we're only going to do this once. The 76th Hunger Games will be the last of them. They're only losing twenty-three children where as the rest of the Districts have lost too many to count."

"But we have to mentor them," I say, trying my hardest not to complain.

"Do you not want to?" she asks.

"Not really, but I guess I should have expected that I'd have to mentor someone. At least its not someone who's left from 12," I reply sadly.

"The Reaping is going to be at the end of the week. When we get them all in we're going to test them and choose which pair will go to which District. I'd like to have all the Victors still living from each District mentor the children. There are forty of us, but seeing as though I'm the President now it wouldn't be fair for me to mentor children who get picked for District 2," she says.

Peeta stiffens as he then realizes the meaning behind her words. It sinks into his head that she too is a Hunger Games Victor and that's where he recognizes her face. He squeezes my hand gently as if to tell me that he's going to be okay this time, but this isn't over.

"Are we supposed to teach them skills that we think they might need to keep them alive?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, just like Haymitch did for you." Peeta and I look at one another and then at Haymitch.

"You're both still alive arent you?" he asks when he catches our glares. One day I'm going to have to thank him.

"You will also need to gain sponsors for them and watch them while they're in the arena," Commander Lyme says, "don't worry about it too much until they come to live in the Victors Village with you."

Since Peeta realized that Commander Lyme was a Hunger Games Victor he's been twitching and fidgiting a lot. I'm not the only one who notices this.

"Alright, well don't we need to be getting back soon Effie?" Haymitch asks.

"I don't think we do," she says looking at him.

"We don't? Well, as long as you're finished Commander we really need to get going."

"Why the sudden hurry? I mean, unless Peeta or Katniss have anymore questions then I think I'm done," she replies, just as confused as Effie.

"I'm okay Haymitch," Peeta says worriedly. I gently squeeze his hand.

"You sure?" Peeta looks at me. He's not having an attack, that much is clear in his eyes, but something in his head is not right.

"I'm fine," he says pleading with me.

"You probably just need some fresh air to clear your head," I reply.

"I don't have anymore questions Commander. I've heard all I think I can handle," Peeta turns his attantion toward the President. I can see the wonder in her eyes. Shouldn't she know what happened?

"What about you Katniss? Do you have any further questions?" she asks me. I turn to Haymitch.

"Shouldn't she know?" I ask him.

"What difference will it make? I'm still dangerous no matter who knows and who doesn't know," Peeta says angrily.

"I don't know. That's the point though, maybe she can help us help you," I look up at him. In his anger he ripped his hand away from mine and stood up.

"If you're talking about the Hijacking that the Capitol did, I already know about that. We are working toward something that might help but it's not finished yet," Commander Lyme says standing up herself.

"Go outside boy," Haymitch says putting a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "You're done here." Peeta glares at me before turning and walking out. I release a sad sigh.

"You never know what might set him off," I say.

"Well, I think we're done here anyways. I've told you that I'm working on making changes hopefully that the people will accept for the better. I've told you when I'm planning on the Reaping, and how I'm planning on working the final Hunger Games. I've also told you that I am working on something for Peeta and I hope that he gets better and returns to normal as much as the rest of you do," the Commander says. She too stands up and Effie and I then follow suit.

"Thank you," I say shaking her extended hand. Together Effie and I leave the room and head back downstairs and outside.

"Well, now that we're all done here we can all go home," Effie smiles like nothing out of the ordinary has happened. I try to smile back but all I can think of is where have Peeta and Haymitch gone? My question is soon answered when we step outside and find them sitting on the stairs. Peeta has his head in his hands and Haymitch is looking out at all the people who walk by. I walk up between them and place my hand on Peeta's shoulder. He looks up at me for a moment and then turns his head back to his hands.

"Let's go home," I say looking at Haymitch.


	5. The Tributes

**Chapter five: The Tributes**

It is bright and early on a Saturday morning and Peeta and I are sleeping soundly. I am comfortable wrapped up in his arms with my head on his chest and the sun shining down on us through my curtain.

"Peeta! Katniss! Get up! Now!" Haymitch runs into my room and scares us both out of our sleep.

"What's wrong?" I ask sleepily after being tossed aside as Peeta sits up.

"The reaping has started! Come on, you both need to see this. We're going to end up with two of these brats; you might as well see the selection!" I groan. "brats" is exactly what I'm thinking myself when I think about how we're going to have to mentor two of them. I roll over and burry my head under my pillow. Peeta begins rubbing my back.

"Come on Katniss, I know you don't want to do this, I don't want to do this either to be honest. I've had enough of this to last me a life time. Sometimes I don't understand why you let me live to begin with." I roll over.

"Don't say that," I demand, "stop thinking it." I sit up and tackle him.

"I'm sorry Katniss, but it's true. I don't get it," he says obviously taken by surprise.

"I don't get it either because I didn't like you before. I just didn't want you to die. I love you now though." I have Peeta in a rather compromising position. His legs are still on the ground where he'd had them. I am mostly on top of him and I have his arms pinned above his head. Haymitch comes back into the room to see what's taking us so long.

"What are you two doing? Get off of him Katniss," Haymitch comes over to us.

"I haven't had the chance to hit him yet," I complain glaring at him.

"Why are you going to hit him? What did I miss in the two minutes I was gone?"

"I think I made her mad by saying that I didn't –" his sentence is cut off by my fist across his mouth.

"You're still thinking about it," I say to the figure now on the floor. Haymitch is taken by surprise as well. It isn't like me to just deck Peeta for no reason. He helps Peeta up out of the floor and sends him out of my room closing the door behind me.

"Why did you punch him?" Haymitch asks calmly.

"He's still thinking about how I should have let him die in our first Hunger Games," I say.

"So you punched him because of that? Katniss, you can't punch him for how he feels," Haymitch throws his hands up.

"Why not? It's irrational," I reply. I think about how maybe I shouldn't have gone as far as to punch him.

"So I can I punch you every time you're being irrational? Because if I could, you'd have some real pretty black eyes by this point," Haymitch says angrily. I look away from him.

"Okay, fine, maybe I was wrong. I just – I know it's hard for him, it's hard for me."

"You know what, to hell with it! I don't know why I'm arguing with you. It never does me any good. You never listen. You haven't changed!" Haymitch yells at me and leaves my room slamming the door behind him. I don't know what to think. I sit in the center of my bed where Peeta and Haymitch left me.

It feels as though it's been a few hours, but when I look at the clock I see that it's only been ten minutes. There's a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I say quietly wondering who it is. No one knocks around here. I should have been able to guess. Peeta comes in holding ice to his jaw.

"I'm sorry Katniss," he says. He opens his mouth to say something further, but I've already gotten up and placed my hand over his mouth preventing him from saying anything.

"No, Peeta, I'm the sorry one. I shouldn't have punched you. I shouldn't have gotten as angry as I did. You didn't do anything worth apologizing for," I say. He kisses my fingers.

"You've never been one to think before you acted," he smiles and takes my hand in his. I reach up with my other hand toward his face but instead I find myself wrapped in his embrace. I don't deserve him and he doesn't deserve me.

"I love you Katniss, no matter if you punch me in the face for telling you that I don't understand why I'm still here. I know this is as hard on you as it is on me since you're the one who should be afraid of me. I'm dangerous to you."

"I know. I'm not sure what actually made me fall in love with you. Maybe it was just that I realized that you were everything that my life needed and when I didn't have that things just fell apart."

"Katniss,"

"Peeta, I'm serious," I pull away enough to look at his face. His jaw is swollen. I shouldn't have punched him. "I'm sorry," I whisper. I move onto my toes and gently kiss where I punched him.

"Now that you two have made up, you should come see the tributes. You'll get the names again later I'm sure since you've missed the reapings. If not, I'm sure we can get the video if you really want to see it again," Haymitch is leaning in my doorway. I'm not sure how long he's been there. I wish that he would leave us alone for more than ten minutes at a time.

"We'll be down in a moment," Peeta says turning his head toward Haymitch. His arms have not left their circle around me. Haymitch hesitates but something in Peeta's appearance seems to make him leave. Peeta doesn't turn his attention back to me at first. He watches the door. I am able to reach up and touch his jaw before he takes me by surprise and kisses me hard. For a moment I don't kiss him back. Once he relaxes and I'm over the surprise, I allow myself to be caught up in the moment. It's over long before I want it to be over. He rests his forehead against mine.

"We should move on from the past. All we have to do is get through this last Hunger Games and then it's over. For good," he says comfortingly. I want so much to believe him. I do believe him, there's just so many other things that have happened that I haven't had time to get over yet.

"Okay," I say. I'm going to try. For him. For the people that I lost. It's the least I can do for them at this point. My arms are still around his neck and I pull myself closer to him and close my eyes as I rest my head against his chest. I never thought that things would have changed. I never thought that Prim wouldn't be here; especially after I took her place in the Games.

"Alright, you've been up here long enough, let's go. I'm not leaving until you do," Haymitch says coming back, "you're missing everything." I sigh. I don't want to. I don't care, but Peeta unwinds my arms and takes my hand. As we pass Haymitch I hear him mutter something about not understanding how one minute we're at each other's throats and the next we're kissing and making up.

~HG~HG~HG~

This selection of children is enough to make even the strongest people feel for them. There is a brother and sister pair. It wouldn't surprise me if two of them decided they liked each other just to see the effect that it might have. Snow's Granddaughter was also reaped. I can't help but wonder which two children District 12 is going to end up with. I wonder if the siblings are going to be assigned the same District; knowing the Capitol they won't. There's a decent selection of age. There are a few of each age except there are no eighteen year olds.

The families of these kids are distraught. I feel the worst for the family that's losing both of their children. Even though this is the last of the Games I still don't ever want to have children. I guess this is how Commander Lyme wanted them to feel though. They finally get to witness and be put through the things that the rest of us have dealt with for the last seventy-six years.

Commander Lyme comes on the screen after the twenty four tributes have been taken away.

"Hello all of Panem! Many of you might know me as the District 2 Victor from the 66th Hunger Games, many of you might not have even heard of me. I am your new President. The people here in the Capitol have known about this Hunger Games for a while now. This year as you all saw, we've taken a reaping of Capitol children to participate in the Final Games. After a Capitol Victor emerges, there will be no more Hunger Games. Ever." She pauses for the cheers that we all know the entire population of Panem, except those in the Capitol is making. I can hear the cheers from the people who populate District 12. Their children will be spared from now on.

"These Games are designed to show the people of the Capitol how they've been treating the rest of us, or how oblivious they've been to how the rest of us are treated. They will now know how the rest of us feel and felt. In the war that the Capitol lost and the Districts won, I was a commander for the rebel side. I plan to bring many positive changes to the people of Panem. I am doing everything that I can to help each of the Districts rebuild and move on with their lives from here.

"Everyone witnessed the reaping of these twenty four Capitol children. They will be taken from here to a training arena for the next week where they will be put through different trials and assigned a District. These trials will tell them that should they have been born into a District instead of the Capitol, which District they would have been born into. Once assigned a District they will travel to the District where they will live for a week with the Victors from there. Out of fairness, I will not be mentoring a Capitol child even though I am a Victor from District 2. After the week that they spend with their mentors they will have another week to train and get ready for the games like all of us before them have. The Games will begin in approximately three weeks from today. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." The screen fades and her announcement is over.

"Do you want me to try and get the video of the reapings?" Haymitch asks. He's already told us about the tributes.

"I don't think I want to watch that," I say sadly. Peeta squeezes my shoulders. He is on the couch while I am on the floor leaning against his knees. He had offered to let me have the couch but I told him I was more comfortable in the floor. I lean back against him and close my eyes. He bends down and kisses the tip of my nose and I open my eyes to find myself looking into his blue eyes. I have always loved the color of his eyes.

"I brought lunch," Grease Sae's voice causes us both to look up and we find her standing in the doorway with a pot full of soup.

~HG~HG~HG~

We spend the day outside after lunch. Peeta wants me to help him tend to the primroses beside the house. He did this for her and he barely knew her. Neither of us have looked after these bushes in a while.

"Hey Katniss, will you sing while we work?" he asks suddenly. I haven't thought about singing in a while.

"Do you have anything in mind that you want to hear?" I ask. It's only Peeta. Haymitch has gone into town for the day and Grease Sae is just inside the house. She lets us alone more than Haymitch does. When he shakes his head no, I have to think of a song myself. There was one song my dad used to sing to me when we were hunting. I start singing that one.

We're happily working in the bushes pulling out the weeds giving the primroses more air to breathe. I come across something that's not a weed.

"Hey Peeta," I say cautiously as I move the plant from around it. I hear him head my direction but he doesn't get far before I realize what it is. The only thing that I can think of is to scream and turn the other direction. I slam into Peeta.

"What, what is it?" Greasy Sae comes out running. Peeta has me wrapped in his arms and I'm sobbing so she doesn't ask if he's attacked me. The fact that he hasn't is obvious.

"Something in the bushes," he says as he strokes my hair and rubs my back. I hear her go to the bushes and gasp.

"What is it?" Peeta asks.

"A cat. Been dead for at least a few days if not longer," she says. I sob harder at the mention. It's Buttercup. I promised myself and Buttercup that I'd take care of him for Prim. He was one of the last things that I had of her even if I hated him.

"I'll take care of this, you go inside. It's a lot worse than it looks." Peeta takes me and leads me into the house so that I don't have to watch her pull the cat out of the bush. I hadn't thought about him in weeks. I figured that he'd take care of himself and come and go like he used to do.

"It's okay Katniss, it's okay," Peeta sits down on the couch and takes me in his arms. I nestle my head in his neck and soak it with my tears.

~HG~HG~HG~

The sun is shining on my face. I roll over and find my face in a pillow. It smells like Peeta. I open my eyes and turn my head to find that I am in my bed and Peeta isn't in the room.

"Peeta?" I call.

"Downstairs Katniss," I hear him call back. I sit up and put my feet on the floor. I look out the window and notice that the sun is still shining, but it has to be midafternoon by now. Peeta meets me in the doorway.

"You're awake just in time to watch the first day of the children's District training," he says. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, because I really care," I say sarcastically.

"I know you don't, but we have to do this."

"It doesn't mean I have to care," I respond. I cannot get attached to any one of these children. I've already lost almost everyone who I've ever cared about. Twenty three of these tributes will not come back and the chance that I'd care about the one that lives isn't very likely. Haymitch got Peeta and I out alive without caring about me. Peeta takes my hand and reluctantly I follow him downstairs to where Haymitch, Greasy Sae, and Effie, of all people, are already sitting in front of my TV.

"Katniss!" Effie greets me happily.

"Hey Effie," I reply.

"Have a seat dear, they're getting ready to start," she tells me what Peeta has already told me. Haymitch is in an armchair with an entire bottle of vodka. He sips it slowly and holds on to it like after tonight he'll never see it again. Greasy Sae is sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table and Effie is on the couch. I was going to sit on the floor on front of Peeta like I always do, but when he collapses on the other end of the couch from Effie he drags me practically into his lap. I sigh as I reposition myself to be beside him instead of in his lap. He puts his arm around me as the Capitol Seal begins.

"Not everyone is watching this I'll have you know," Effie says, "It's only being played in Victor houses for those Victors who want to watch." The only thing that will be televised for everyone to watch is the Games themselves. We all grow quiet as the tributes come on screen.

They show names, faces, and ages of every tribute. I only take note on a few names but together Peeta and I keep track of all the ages. President Snow's granddaughter is in this group. I hope that she ends up in a District other than 12. Her name is Lisa Snow and she's sixteen years old. The brother and sister pair are named Jason and Autumn. He's only twelve while she's seventeen. I can tell by watching them that she'll do anything she can to protect him even if that means sacrificing herself.

Another girl who gets my attention is named Olive. She's fifteen years old and has the attitude of a two year old that couldn't have her way. Another boy named Nathaniel, who also is only fifteen, catches my attention. He's extremely muscular and I can tell that his weapon of choice is a throwing knife. The last tribute that catches my attention is a thirteen year old boy. The only reason he catches my attention is because he reminds me so much of Prim; of Rue.

I watch them walk around and pick up different weapons. Most of them don't know what to do with any of them except Nathaniel and Autumn. Autumn impresses me with all of her skills. Her brother, Jason, knows a few things but it's obvious that he was only just beginning the training that Autumn went through. I watch them all, but I really hope that we get stuck with Autumn or Nathaniel; someone who knows what they're doing. The rest of them clearly don't. When the testing for the day is over the screen goes blank.

"Well I think this will be an interesting selection," Effie says. I have to refrain from rolling my eyes.

"Interesting! That's what you've said about plenty of Games in the past," Haymitch calls out as he takes a swig from his bottle.

"Well fine, what do you think about it then Haymitch?" she asks glaring at him.

"I think, that we're in for some really stupid kids who are just going to die anyways," he says.

"That's what you said about us wasn't it? Both of us are still here," Peeta says adding an emphasis on 'both'.

"That was before I knew you. Before I knew and saw that you're both pretty capable of handling yourselves under extreme pressure. It's when you're not under pressure that you can't handle yourselves." Haymitch takes another chug of his vodka.

"Nathaniel and Autumn seem to know what they're doing," I comment.

"Autumn's weakness is her brother. Take him out and you'll probably be able to take her out within minutes. Nathaniel might be the only one who's got a decent head on his shoulders who won't be able to crack easily. Don't count on us getting either of them. It won't happen." Greasy Sae silently gets up and goes to the kitchen where she begins to make tonight's dinner. None of us say another word and I find my eyes getting heavy as I rest my head against Peeta's chest. I don't want too mentor Capitol children. I don't want to be used as another part of the Capitols Games. Again.

~HG~HG~HG~

We spend all week watching the tributes train. Tonight is the night they assign them all a District and sometime tomorrow two of them will be rolling into District 12. Effie left yesterday to retrieve them.

"I thought she wanted a better District than us," I say to Peeta as we were climbing in bed last night.

"She confessed to me and Haymitch that she doesn't want that anymore. She's been with 12 for a few years now and I think she'd feel out of place in another District," he tells me.

I keep thinking about that as I think about how Effie and the tributes will be here by this time tomorrow and I'm expected to care.

Plutarch Heavensbee is Head Gamemaker again. Caesar Flickman also is still the host of the Games. It is he who announces where the Tributes are going to go. There are six tributes who I remember. Lisa Snow, Autumn, Jason, Nathaniel, Olive, and the thirteen year old boy who I found out is named Collin. I listen, watch, and take down names and ages of each of the tributes and which District they are assigned.

District 1 receives Clayton, age fourteen as their male tribute and Jamie, age sixteen as their female tribute. District 2 receives Nathaniel, age fifteen as their male tribute. It makes sense that the kid who has had training with a knife would go to a career District. His female partner is named Erin, age twelve. District 3 receives Jason, age twelve, and Allison age sixteen. I watch as Jason almost has to be ripped from his sister's arm when they don't call her as his fellow District partner. Autumn has her eyes trained on Allison for the entire rest of the time glaring her down, daring her to lay a finger on Jason.

District 4 receives Kurt, age sixteen, and Autumn, age seventeen. Even as she walks to District 4's Capitol escort, her eyes never leave Allison. Haymitch had told me not to count on getting the two tributes I'd wanted; both go to Career Districts. I think of poor Annie having to mentor these two on her own. Pregnant, insane, lost, lonely, who knows what watching this is doing further to her. I make a mental note that when this is over I want to go to 4 for the purpose of getting to know Annie. I feel like I owe Finnick that much.

District 5 receives Lance, age fifteen, and Hillary, age thirteen. District 6 receives Ross, age sixteen, and Mallory age seventeen. District 7 receives Max, age fourteen, and Marcy age sixteen. So far, there are seven Districts and fourteen tributes down leaving only five Districts and ten tributes. Out of the six tributes I knew, only three of them have been picked. Lisa is still patiently waiting to be assigned a District. I'm sincerely hoping it isn't 12.

District 8 receives Ted, age fourteen, and Jennifer, age thirteen. District 9 receives Nelson, age sixteen, and Saundra age fourteen. District 10 receives Allen, age seventeen, and Annabelle, age thirteen. That still leaves the other three that I knew before, Collin, Olive, and Lisa Snow. The odds are not in my favor.

District 11 receives Rod, age fifteen, and Olive, age fifteen. I throw my pencil in the air and walk out of the house at this. Collin, age thirteen, and Lisa Snow, age sixteen were assigned District 12.

"I'm not doing this," I yell as I make my way out the door.

"You are too," Haymitch yells back. I know Peeta wants to follow me, but I also know he will finish watching the screen so that he at least doesn't miss anything. I walk around to the primrose bushes and sit down in front of them. Months ago I couldn't stand them because they reminded me of my sister. A week ago I ran away from them because I'd found Buttercup in them. He'd been mauled by some animal bigger than he was and got caught and died in these bushes. He found as much comfort in the bushes as I did. They reminded him of her as much as they reminded me. Tonight, these bushes keep me from losing my temper or my head.

The last of the sun is fading behind me, but its warmth still lingers on my back as I close my eyes. I try not to think about how tomorrow I will officially be meeting Lisa Snow. I try not to wonder if she hates me because I am, or was, the Mockingjay that destroyed her beautiful home. At least I assassinated Coin instead of Snow. He may have been more on my side than Coin ever was. I'm still glad he's dead either way.

A hand touches my shoulder and I flinch, but I stay calm because I know the feel of the hand. It's only Peeta. He sits down beside me and the rests his head on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Katniss," he says, "I love you." I lean my head against his. My ear becomes warm against the top of his head as we sit there together with our eyes closed soaking up the last of the sunshine and enjoying each other's company.

"Come on you two, dinner's ready," Greasy Sae says softly to us after we've been out here for a while. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but enough that it is fairly dark out. My thoughts wander to tomorrow as much as I try to divert them. Tomorrow is going to be one of the longest days of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: 328/13**

This story has been edited and re-uploaded. No promises on when the next chapter will come around. I only changed things like the verb tenses where they needed to be fixed and took out a few words here and there. No major changes that will require you to go back and re read anything :) (Unless you want to...) :)


	6. District 12's Tributes

**Chapter six: District 12's Tributes**

Im standing between Haymitch and Peeta as District 12 waits for Collin, Lisa, and Effie to arrive. When the train pulls into the station I grip Peeta's arm. I don't want to do this. I don't want to see them. Peeta shakes me off of his arm so that he can wrap it around me.

"It's okay Katniss," he says comfortingly. I want to believe him but I can't.

"Come on," Haymitch says to us, "We've got to go up on stage now."

Peeta takes my hand in his and together we fight the crowd to the stage that's set up in the middle of the square. The people from 13 are here today. They will be a part of 12 until the Games are over. Today and at the end of the Games they'll be here to "welcome" the tributes. I see people who I know who used to live here in 12 but now reside in 13.

There are four chairs set up on the stage and while 12 and 13 are swarming the train station, there are Capitol Peacekeepers who've been here for two days now setting up the square. We are directed to fill three of the four chairs. I take my place between Peeta and Haymitch again. Slowly people begin to fill the square. When the head Peacekeeper who was assigned to 12 for this event steps up to the mic, the people fall silent. There is no movement or sound from th crowd. We see Effie followed by two children head up the center isle. Peeta squeezes my hand when he feels me stiffen. When I catch sight of them I quickly run through what I know about them.

Lisa Snow is sixteen years old. She has light brown hair and dagerous brown eyes. From training I gathered that those eyes have mastered accuracy. She probably will be at least a decent fighter with any kind of weapon, but I didn't figure out what she's best at.

Collin Reed is twelve years old. He has cute blonde hair and soft brown eyes. He's small, but Peeta told me that he thinks Collin will at least make it for a few days. I gathered that he's fast and loves to throw things. He's probably a decent swimmer.

Both of them look out of place. They aren't dressed up in anything excotic like Capitol people usually are; they look like normal children, but they don't look like the poor, dirty, worn children of 12.

Effie smiles a sweet sickining smile at us as she turns around with Lisa and Collin to face Districts 12 and 13.

"Welcome, welcome," Effie starts the same way that she has every year past. "this year we are honored to have these two charming children represent our District for the 76th Hunger Games!" Effie is very cheerful about it all as is about half the poulation standing before us. "I give you our female representitive tribute, sixteen year old Lisa Snow!" she takes Lisa's hand and holds it in the air. I can see from the camera her look of disgust as the people cheer for her. She's clearly not happy with District 12. Effie drops their hands but keeps their fingers entertwined.

"I also give you our male representitive tribute, twelve year old Collin Reed!" The crowd falls silent. Even the most excited people hate to see a twelve year old thrown to their death. No one but the Capitol and the District Victors knew the ages of the tributes before now.

I can see Collin's face in the camera too. He looks scared, out of place, lost. I'm not one to want to hug people but if I could, I would hug him.

Effie goes on about how the Districts won the war this time and how this is the punishment for the Capitol. They show a few clips of my final shot where I killed Coin and the mobs killed Snow. I watch Lisa as this plays. She looks angry at first, and then where it shows that I killed Coin and the mobs killed Snow, her face turns to one of sadness. I almost feel bad for her. I decide then that I'll at least make an effort to get to know her. Maybe she and Snow were close and she's having a hard time with his death like I still have a hard time with Prim's death. Maybe she's sad that he died and she knows her fate will be to join him in whatever afterlife there is.

When this is over the Peacekeepers take Collin and Lisa from Effie and almost drag them into the building behind us. There will be no one to come say goodbye to them. That was done while they were in the Capitol. Haymitch gets up and follows them so Peeta and I follow him. We enter the room where Lisa and Collin are being held at the moment. Collin still looks frightened. Haymitch goes directly to the table where the bottles of alcohol are. I can't help but to roll my eyes.

"Listen up squirts, We're your mentors. We're here to keep you alive if you work with us and show us what you've got. If you care to stay alive you have to be fighters." Haymitch says before he takes a swig of the entire bottle. Lisa looks at him with disgust again.

"That stuff is bad for you," she says.

"I don't care sweetheart, I ain't got nothing left anyways," he says. His eyes look to Peeta and I for a moment before he takes another drink. He's got nothing left but Peeta and I but I know he's afraid to admit that even to himself for fear of the Capitol. I slip my hand into Peeta's for comfort. He squeezes back.

"So we've got a drunk for a mentor and two of the most famous people who can't think of anything except themselves and each other as two more mentors. Great. We're going to die Collin," Lisa says.

"Lose the attitude or you will die," I say. I see the tears well up in Collins eyes. I bend down in front of him and take his hand in mine.

"We're going to do everything we can to keep you alive," he looks at me and the tears fall from his blue eyes, "you just have to do your best to stay alive while you're in there. We can't fight the battle for you." The Peacekeepers come in then.

"Alright, the District is clear, time for departure," he says. I get up, but I never let go of Collin's hand. We leave the Justice Building and begin to head toward the Victor houses where Peeta, Haymitch, and I live. Peeta's house hasn't been touched since the war. He moved into mine with me when we came back to 12.

Once we enter my house, Effie takes them and shows them around leaving Peeta, Haymitch, and I alone together in the living room. Haymitch is already drunk so he finds his way to his own house and doesn't bother coming into mine.

"I think Collin apprechated what you did for him," Peeta says coming up behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I lean back into him. He kisses my neck.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you think these games will trigger some sort of an attack?" I ask.

"They might, I'm going to try to prevent them though. My doctor gave me a few things that are supposed to help when I feel like I'm about to have an attack. It'll be okay Katniss," he says.

"Come now you two, Collin and Lisa are in their rooms, you probably should go to yours as well. I'm going to Haymitch's," Effie says as she comes back in the room. A very drunk Haymitch comes inside my house now and collapses in one of the chairs.

"Listen, they don't matter," Haymitch says, "the boy doesn't stand a chance and the girl will get herself killed with her mouth. As long as they don't join the careers. Tell them not to join the careers will you?" he leans his head back against the chair and is out before we can say anything.

Effie looks at him with disgrace and then leaves to go wherever she goes when she's here in 12. Peeta and I venture into the kitchen where Greasy Sae was here and left us lunch. She made an extra big pot of soup and there are more than enough sandwiches beside it.

"I'll get bowls and plates if you want to go put a blanket over Haymitch and check and make sure Collin and Lisa got settled in?" Peeta asks. I nod my head as I go back into the livingroom and to the closet where I keep things like extra blankets. I toss one over Haymitch and I take the bottle he was holding away from him before he can spill it on anything. The last thing I need is my house reekng of as much alcohol as his does.

At the top of the stairs I see that Effie has put Collin in the guest room and Lisa in my mom's old room. Prim's room remains untouched. I have to remember to thank Effie for that. I knock on the door of Collin's room first. I open it and go in.

"I miss home," he says looking out the window.

"Are you hungry?" I ask. He turns and looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry," I say crossing the room to him. I can't help but to think of Prim as I wrap my arms around this little boy. I feel the sobs shake his body. This isnt fair. It never has been. I can't wait until these Games are over and no one will ever have to send their children off to be slaughtered.

"Katniss, are you coming?" I hear Peeta call up the stairs.

"Yeah, just a minute," I turn to Collin, "It'll be okay at least for a little while. I wish I could tell you that its going to be okay forever, but I don't know that. If you want to take a minute to pull yourself together you can. There's soup for lunch, you can come down whenever you're ready." I tell him as I hug him one last time.

"Don't listen to Lisa, she's just upset that she was assigned 12. She was hoping to get 1 or 2 being Snow's granddaughter and all," he says wiping his eyes. I watch him sit down on the bed for a moment before I leave the room. Peeta is at the top of the stairs and he sees me come out of Collin's room.

"Everything alright?" he asks concerned.

"He's scared Peeta. This isnt fair!" Peeta pulls me into his arms.

"I know its not," he says stroaking my hair.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Lisa opens the door and asks. She glares at us as we jump apart.

"Are you hungry?" Peeta asks her.

"A little," she replies shifting from one foot to the other.

"We've got soup downstairs if you'd like some." She nods her head. Peeta takes my hand and we go downstairs. Lisa follows us. When we pass through the living room she sees Haymitch passed out in the chair.

"Is he ever sober?" she asks.

"He had to be to get us out of that arena twice," Peeta says, "He knows what he's doing with this mentor stuff."

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asks looking more at me when she asks this.

"We've never had to mentor before. Keep that in mind." Peeta is so much better with words than I am. We sit down at the table and each of us is eating our soup when Collin finally comes down.

"Want some soup?" Peeta asks. Collin nods his head and takes the seat across from me next to Lisa.

~HG~HG~HG~

As the week goes on, we get to know Collin and Lisa more. She never gets over her bitterness for being stuck in 12 and tries to turn Collin against me, as well make it obvious that I'm her problem not Peeta. After that first day though, Collin has been very appreciative of me.

"I think if he were older and not part of these Games that I might have a new competitor," Peeta says jokingly one night while we're laying in bed.

"No, there will never be competition for you," I say, "even with Gale there wasn't competition. Sure, I love him even still, but its different. He used to be my best friend. You, – " I roll over on my side to face him as he was already facing me, "I really do love you." He smiles and then kisses me. At first the kisses are slow and sweet but they begin to turn into something more. It isn't until we roll over that I finally stop him.

"Peeta, we can't," I say unconvincingly. He rolls over onto his back.

"Sorry Katniss," he says still breathing heavily. I turn to face him again.

"Don't be sorry, we just can't go further."

"I know, you're not ready. I shouldn't push it on you. One day in the furture, I'll talk you out of not wanting to have kids. You've been really great with Collin this last week. It's a shame he probably won't make it."

We lay there in silence for a few moments before we hear a scream of terror. Peeta jumps out of bed and is flipping lights on in the hallway before I register to put my feet on the floor. When I get to the hall with Peeta, Collin is standing in his doorway and Lisa and Haymitch are on the floor.

"What happened?" Peeta asks looking at the two in the floor. No surprise, Haymitch is drunk. The bottle is in the floor beside him, his knife is also stuck in the wall and theres a cut across Lisa's face. I hurry to bend down beside her. I rip the bottom part of Haymitch's shirt since he's passed out and I press the cloth to her face.

"I don't know, I didn't mean to scare him. I don't think he meant to scare me either," she says, tears falling from her eyes. Peeta moves around Lisa and I and he hooks his arms under Haymitch's and drags him down the stairs bumping his back and legs on them.

"It probably was an accident like you said," I say taking my other hand to dry her tears. When Peeta comes back he bends down beside us.

"I put him on the front porch," he says looking at me.

"I've never had someone try to kill me before," Lisa says quietly. She's still crying and the cloth I'm holding to her face is drenched in blood.

"We leave for the training center in two days, after that you'll have seven more to get ready for people to try and kill you. You're Lisa Snow, it's likely that some of the others who were reaped with you last week are your friends. They'll try to kill you, but if you want to survive, you'll have to kill them first," I tell her. I look around to see that Collin is still in the hallway with us and he too is crying. I told myself in the beginning that I wouldn't let myself get attached to the two tributes assigned to District 12, but one look at Collin and I know its going to hurt to watch him die.

"Move the cloth Katniss, let me see how deep the wound is. We might need to call a doctor," Peeta says. If it was enough pain to see how attached I've grown to Collin and how much he reminds me of Prim, Peeta has to go and remind me of my mom. I know he didn't mean to, but I find tears coming to my own eyes.

"I'm going to go get a clean cloth," I say standing up. When I finally find a clean cloth in the top corner of the bathroom closet and make it back to them, Peeta has already called the doctor.

"Haymitch didn't win his games for nothing," Peeta says as he takes the cloth and puts it on Lisa's wound.

"Go on back to bed Collin, you should get some sleep," Lisa says as she looks up and sees him. I cross the distance to him and hug him.

"She'll be okay for now, try to sleep. Peeta and I are just across the hall if you need anything," I tell him. Reluctantly he goes into his room and shuts the door behind him.


End file.
